


Snore

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [50]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidents, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harry’s snoring keeps the Doctor awake. But the Doctor’s attempt to solve the problem doesn’t exactly go to plan.[Prompt 50 – Snore]





	Snore

The Doctor couldn’t sleep. He was a bit of an insomniac (his ADHD made it difficult to stop thinking and actually settle down), so falling asleep was difficult at the best of times. Which meant trying to sleep when someone was snoring right in his ear was downright impossible.

It had been all right at first; both Harry and Sarah had been sleeping peacefully on either side of him (it was the Doctor’s turn in the middle of the bed), but then Harry rolled over. Now on his back, he started to snore, making a hideously loud noise that made the Doctor grit his teeth.

He tried to ignore it, stimming subtly under the blanket, but he couldn’t relax. Eventually, he had had enough.

The Doctor shuffled upright, and began to roll Harry onto his side. Well, that was what he tried to do. Instead, he used too much force and sent Harry tumbling out of bed.

Harry cried out as he landed heavily on the bedroom floor. The Doctor froze, tensing up as he heard the thud. Beside him, Sarah Jane sat bolt upright and switched the light on.

“What was that?” she said, confused and slightly panicked.

On the floor, Harry sat up, rubbing his shoulder. Spotting him, Sarah hurried over, kneeling down beside him.

“Are you all right?” Sarah said, helping Harry to his feet. The Doctor hoped he was, because he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he had hurt Harry.

“Think so,” Harry mumbled.

He sat down, and looked at the Doctor. “Did you push me?”

Slowly, the Doctor nodded. “Accidentally.”

Harry sighed and smiled. “Come on, no need to look so worried. I’m fine, really... But I’m sleeping in the middle.”

The three of them chuckled, the Doctor glad Harry was all right.


End file.
